The Deevolution Beam
by Endevorer
Summary: Ash and Team GoGetters stop team Rockets Deevolution Beam weapon. Idea I got from watching the Mystery Dungeon Special and Pokemon card called Deevolution spray. R&R please
1. Introduction

First and last disclaimer, I will not post this any for this work: I don't own Pokemon.

This is a weird, half-baked story I thought up when watching the Myster Dungeon Special and holding a De-evolution spray card from the TGC. You will understand part of it when the chapter is complete. Please note that I had to make Team Go-Getters older so they would have as much experiance as Ash's team and alot of it is based on guess work and intelectual points. I'm referencing items from multiple sources, and I'll tell you the effects of certian items and berries at the bottom. This takes place between the Hoenn and Battle Frontier.

* * *

A large pool held a dragon-like sea serpent, holding it securely as an arry of lasers pointed at it. A red "R" was on each of its four walls and a number of platforms and consoles. On two of these consoles were a group of men, one had a pair of gaurds in black uniforms with a red "R" on each along with a group of three scientists in white labcoats; the other had a man whos face was covered in shadows. "Are you sure this will work?" The single man asked, his eye veiwed the blue Gyarados. 

"Positive, sir. We will begin the experiment immediately." The head scientist replied. "Begin the procedure immediately."

Another pushed several buttons on a console, while a third adjusted several dial. "The device is armed." A laser canon appeared from the ceiling and targeted the Gyarados.

"Fire!" The scientist's leader ordered. Red light shot out of the cannon and struck the Gyarados and in its place was a Magikarp. "The experiment was a success. If we can't make ourselves stronger, we make our enemies weaker."

"Hopefully, with weakened enemies our opperations will become more successful. More portable versions of the 'de-evolution beam' are being prepared as we speak." the second scientist commented.

The third gazed on a computer screen and examined the Magicarp. "Scans show that the de-evolution will hold, until it gets strong enough to re-evolve."

"And we may also be close to a breakthrough in evoling pokemon." The lead scientist said.

"Excelent, Professor Namba. I expect your research will continue." The lone man said, "It better not."

"Of course, Giovanni."

* * *

As the Rockets left the room, unaware that their plot was being spied upon. Several of the computers have been hacked with a pair Porygon2's, they began communicating to each other at what appeared at what was high speed telepathy. 

The pair began analizing their courses of action. One, they could use viruses to corrupt the programs, but that could lead to their discovery and untimely execution. Two, they could escape and warn the others, but there was no exact way to get out with out being noticed. Or three, they could 'phone' for help. They would have to stay in the Rocket's main frame, but it was better than being deleted.

The two began searching for possible personel to destroy the device. There were multiple names that had experiance with the Rockets before and foiled their plots, but a particular group caught the pairs eyes. The names were Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, and Tracey. The record shown that the youths knew each other and had a sizable ammount of experiance. The Rockets also have a deep grudge against them.

Another fact to be concerned of was that there needed to be a Pokemon Rescue Team to assist in the mission. Also that the procedures stated that atleast one Pokemon Rescue Team needed to be involved in 'international affairs'. The pair went scanning again and uncovered a particularly surprising record of one such team, Team Go-Getters. They had four years of experiance, and an exceptionally good record. The only thing that suprised them in the records was that one of their members claimed to have once been a human. The Porygon both agreed that poor Pokemon thought he was human, and disgaurded that information further.

Ash could not be contacted by normal means, so they remotely upgraded a nearby Pokenav. They created detailed a report for the Rescue Team and organized several messages for the humans. The messages to the trainers were warnings, but that was the best they could come up with, with out revealing too much. The two sent the messages to the desired recipients and went into sleep mode.

* * *

Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Trainer, decided to take a quick return trip home for a while. He was going to return to Kanto, so he could compete in a new league called the Battle Frontier, a competition for only the elite. He aslo wanted to see some old friends and places that he used to go to. He rememembered Squitle, Primeape, and all the other Pokemon held in the Lab. He wanted to introduce his Pokemon and friends to each other. He and Ash have traveled for years and never return home for months. It was definaely time to head home. "I can't wait to introduce you to my mom, Tracy, Professor Oak and Misty." 

"I wonder what Professor Oak is doing right now." wondered Max.

"Probably doing some research." murrmered Ash. Max always seemed to be smart and knew alot of junk. It was most likely he would be a researcher.

"Did, you know that his grandson, Gary Oak is a researcher on fossil Pokemon? I heard he actually help revive an Aerodacty!"

"I know him, he was my rival. He kept me motivated for three years. The Aerodactyl, I know nothing about." Ash made a reply.

"Wow! How many famous researchers do you know of Ash? I've got to meet them!" Max seemed excited to meet Professor Oak.May just sighed and muttered a few comments no one could hear. Max opened the Pokenav and found something interesting, it seems the device now had Email options, but Max couldn't remember the upgrade. It was probably some automatic upgrade or a surprise from someone. "Hey look at this! We have mail!" He opened the message it was a simple message, just told them to go to Pallet.

"What ever that message wanted to tell us, we will find out when we reach Pallet," Ash stated, "I think we should be heading to Pallet sometime soon, right Pikachu?"

"Pika pi!"

* * *

Misty, Gym Leader to Cerulean City, was once again cleaning up the pool all by herself, because her sisters never bothered to help. Daisy, Violet, and Lily had control over the gym for some time, but they never seemed to care for it. Misty wished she could leave the gym, but her sisters were far too irresponsible and would get the gym closed during gym inspections. She didn't mind working there, but it was her sisters that drove her crazy. Each Gym was not all centered arround person, some people had to maintain and organize the establishment. But she was the only working and her sisters were more! 

"Gah, I can't take it any more!" Misty snapped to herself, it was bound to happen sometime sooner or later. "I need a vacation." Thankfully, the Hoenn League just ended and Ash would return to Pallet soon. She left a message saying that she would be gone for a few days and headed to Pallet Town.

* * *

A sleepy Wartortle has woken up, his eyes wandering in search for his two other companions. He rubbed his shelled back and pulled on his furry tail. Crawling to the edges of a pool, he splashed water on his face to help wake himself up. 

He gave a yawn when he saw they had left already. Team Go-Getters is what they were called, a rescue team made of Pokemon. Their clever leader was Meganuim, Charmeleon was good at dealing damage, and he, Wartortle, was the one who held the supply kit and managed the items. Wartortle started in the team as a Squirtle, Meganuim as a Chikorita, and Charmeleon as a Charmander.

Four years ago, the Wartortle was a human, and for some strange reason turned into a pokemon. He has no real desire to return to his humanity, there was no reason he had to and he was much better off the way he was now. Now he was the team's field medic and a decent ranged combat fighter, incharge of any items and tools they found.

Standing up, he left the confines of the sturdy headquarters, making his way to the Kecleon shop. The twin salesmen were anxious to make a sale. "Welcome to our shop! WE have many deals on items of all sorts!" They both announced at the same time. Wartortle laughed at the memory of his first mission when they were sold out. Team Meanies bought all the items to stop the Go-Getters from succeeding, but now ever thing has become fine since both teams were ussually assigned the same missions.

"Hey, got anything new for sale?" Wartortle asked them.

"Nope," the purple one said.

"But," The green Kecleon started to say and his bother added his voice, "We have discounts on Raaz and Sitrus Berries, for today only!"

"Sorry, I think we're still using the berries from our last missions." Wartotrle said flatly, "But I think I need some Rawst berries, Charmeleon's fire-breath keeps getting hotter! I think that's 50 pokedollars?" The Kecleon nodded and pulled a bag of the requested berries; While Wartortle grabbed a few coins. Their hands swapped items and they parted ways for now.

* * *

As Wartortle packed the berries in the rescue kit, Charmeleon and Meganuim decided to walk in. "Finnally, you woke up!" Charmeleon said. 

"We both thought you were going to sleep til the end of time," Meganuim commented, "so what have you done when we were away?"

"Oh nothing, just bought a few Rawst berries, I thought it was best due to the daily exposure of a particular fire hazard." Wartortle said. Charmeleon laughed at the description of how hot his fires were, "Other than that, I just woke up and packed the berries up. Where were you when I was sleepin'?"

Meganuim frowned as she spoke, "I of course went to see if there were any missions for us, but the Pelipper Mail Center will open in about an hour."

"Remember our first mission? The one where that Skarmory kidnapped Pichu and Pikachu?" Charmeleon asked the other Go-Getters and they nodded. "Those were good times, we beat a Skarmory, crossed a cave full of Shroomish, and even saved Team Meanies. And also if I remember correctly, Wartortle, you constantly said you were a human, ain't that right?"

"I still say I am. Or atleast _was._" Wartortle said. He never really wanted to be a human again, there is no one who was waiting for him. As far as Team Go-Getters was concerned, he was never _human_.

"Right...Well, enoguh remembering, back to work!" Meganuim said as she walked out the door, "I'll go check the town, there might be something we can do."

"I'm going to stay here, not much to do else where."

* * *

Charmeleon, the pyrotechnics based warrior in Team Go-Getters, always liked fighting. His red scales and the flame on his tail were the common sight of his species. His sharp claws and whip-like tail are powerful weapons. He stood next to Wartortle, the Pokemon who said he was once human. 

Charmeleon sometimes believed this story, but not all the time. He put his claws in front and leaned forward, while Wartortle turned to the side, left fist . Both of them were friendly rivals and they fought when ever they had the chance. "Shall we begin?" Charmeleonsaid as he gave as icy glare.

"Let's." Was Wartortle's reply. He lept forward and lunged with his left fist, armed with a light blue glow. He let the punch go and hit Charmelon with a feeling of cold. Charmeleon used this moment for a counter attack and slashed Wartortle with his claws.Wartortle was thrown back, but he inhaled some and and let out burst of water. Charmeleon unflinchingly inhaled air and let out a jet of flames, which cause both attacks to evaporate.

Charmeleon lunged forward and gave Wartortle a barage of punched, with stunned him on each hit and prevented retaliation. Finnally, Charmeleon gave a kick at Wartortle's legs, causing him to collaspe. Charmeleon gave a slash, but Wartortle evaded the attack by rolling by side. He then gave an extremely cold punch with his left and jumped backed. Both stared at each other and fell backwards on the floor.

"Well that was exciting, was it not?" Wartortle asked.

Charmeleon looked at his partner and shrugged. "Let's get some rest and have round two."

"Yeah, what ever." Wartortle laughed.

* * *

Meganuim, leader and founder of Team Go-Getters, left her team's head-quarters and moved to the town square. She was a green pokemon with a pink flower formation around her neck and two vine-like antenae coming from her head. Most of the time, she just organized her team's schedual and gave orders during missions. 

She wandered arround for a bit, until she came to the Pelipper Mail Center. The Center was a postal service department that sent mail all over the world. She came by earlier today to check for missions, but she never received any. Her team's purpose was centered arround mission and with out them they were mostly useless. The grass pokemon slowly made her way to the door of the building. She used a vine to turn the knob and made her way inside. Her feet led her to a Porygon, one of the center's many organization specialists. "State your business, ma'am." it replied in an emotionless voice.

"I've come to check my mail for today, uh, sir." Meganuim replied, not knowing what gender related pronouns a Porygot would prefer.

The Porygon levitated three envolopes and sent it to Meganuim. "Enjoy your day ma'am." It said, emotionlessly.

Once outside, Meganuim opened the letters using her vines. The first letter was a bill that stated the Team's Monthly exspenses. The second was a letter from her younger sister, a Bayleeef. The last time they saw each other they were both Chikoritas. The Bayleef was a pokemon owned by some trainer she had a crush on. All Meganuim knew was that she was now in a place called 'Oak's Lab', this 'trainer' was a skilled traveler and pokemon battler, and several other pokemon of this trainer were with her. From what Meganuim gathered, the pokemon were happy in this 'Oak's lab'.

Meganuim turned her attention to the final letter, on was a label called _"Special Mission: Team Go-Getters"._ She opened the leter and began reading it:

_Team Go-Getters,_

_A 'special' patron required your help, he is currently by the docks in Warehouse 1345. From what we gather his mission is important and it is very urgent you meet him today. _

_Sincerely, Whiscash Elder_

Taking the letter, she left in search of here teammates. She ran in the dirrection of the head-quarters and arrived posthaste. She heard the sounds of battle occuring, and entered the building. She saw Charmeleon and Wartortle battling each other, trying to improve their skills in a classical clash of oppossing elements. "We have to go now, guys!" She said, "We have a special mission!"

Both combatant's eyes lit up, they knew 'special missions' were hard to come by and it was a great hour to fulfill them. The fact they were selected were even selected was startling enough. "When do we start?" Both said as they had the same thought in their minds.

* * *

Soon, the Go-Getters were at the docks, a place where boats take Pokemon and cargo across the ocean. Meganuim led the group to Warehouse 1345, the address mentioned in the letter. The docks were a recent addition and they were fairly new. They arrived infront of a warehouse that had sounds of working, being heard through the large garage doors. 

The team opened one of the garage doors. A large boat was in a pool of water with in the warehouse, leading out to the sea. The boat looked to be an ordinary frigate manned by pokemon. Crates were being loaded and unloaded on and off the boat and pokemon were manning their stations, but in the midst of all this, a Poliwrath stood nearby, eying the Go-Getters. "Welcome," he said, "I assume you are the Go-Getters, am I correct? I am Captain Poliwrath and this is my crew."

"Greetings, sir." Charmeleon said then asked, "What is the mission?"

"First off it's not one, but two." Poliwrath stated. "The main mission is the possible existance of a de-evolution beam."

"De-evolution beam?" The Go-Getters asked.

"Aye, there are multipile sources telling us that Team Rocket has created a weapon that can reverse pokemon evolutions. Porygon2 spies have confirmed the beam's existance and effects a few days ago. The beam is capable of reversing the evolution of _any _pokemon that evolves."

"What?" Wartortle asked. "That's got to be a joke!"

"I wish it was," Poliwrath stated, "I seen a video transmission of the experiment." He stood there staring at the Go-Getters in silence. "The second mission is to go Professor Oak's labratory, we have allies meeting there. It is also likely believed that the Labs will be used as a testing site for the 'de-evolution' beam."

Meganuim's eyes lit up at the mention of 'Oak's Labratory', there would be a slim chance that she would see her sister again and a chance to meet this 'trainer'. She gave a soft smile to show how joyful she was. "When are we leaving?" she asked, restlessly waiting for a reply.

"Just about now," Poliwrath stated as he climbed on board the ship. The Go-Getters followed and the anchors that held the ship in place were being lifted. "Time to castoff, to Pallet Town, Kanto here we come!"

* * *

Longest Chapter I've ever writen. The reason why the Go-Getter parts are longer in this chapter is because I needed to make up a story line for when the special episode ended. I estimated they were ten year-olds and I matched them up to Ash in his second Kanto travel (which I assume he is 14 also). Either way, The next chapters will be more well balanced and don't ask for spoilers when you review (It seems the more people I answer, I get more writer's block). Please point out any errors

NEXT CHAPTER: THE CROSSROADS TO PALLET

Encyclopedia:  
De-evolution Spray: Item found in the Pokemon TGC, not an actual item in the video games. Effect is to remove one stage count on an evolved pokemon. It's a Trainer card.  
Rawst Berries: Berries used to cure burns. Mentioned in Ruby, Saphire, and Emerald.


	2. Cross Roads to Pallet

For those of you who don't know, a frigate is a type of warship. Most of the fic will be centered arround Ash and Wartortle.

* * *

As an endless blue surrounded him, Wartortle scanned the bright horizon, searching arround the frigate for anything to do or accomplish. The frigate was smaller than an ordinary warship and carried a crew of Pokemon all commanded by Captain Poliwrath. The vessel seemed to be unarmed, then again, Pokemon don't exactly need weapons, do they? _Pokemon don't need weapons, they have built in systems used for attack_

They planned to take the sea route to Pallet Town, doing it under the cover of night so no one would notice. Then, a relization has struck Wartole, he would meet humans for the first time in four years. This both gave shocked and confused feelings. Even though he liked being a Pokemon more, it also meant he could be captured. And what about his knowledge of the human language? Could people understand him? Would that aid the mission in anyway?

Wartortle also needed to warn the other Go-Getters, and searched the frigate for his companions. After a while, he found them in the ship's galley, playing a game of chess. One that Charmeleon was losing. Deciding to delay his friend the humiliation of defeat, he spoke to them team, "I just relized something."

"Like what?" Meganuim seemed to forget about her chess game. "Do you plan to return to being a human again?"

Chermeleon spoke calmly, "Relax, we won't stop ya if yo want to go back to living as a human."

"No it's , not that that. I'm worried about what could happen to _you_!" Wartortle gave short sigh. "Listen, I'm worried about any of us being captured, if that happens, we might never see each other again. I've never been this scared in my entire life." Wartole seemed like he was going to cry. "And as for me even thinking about being human again, I'll admit the idea crossed my mind. But, there is no one waiting for me to come home, there was no purpose in my life there, I didn't even have a family! My life and my purpose belongs in Team Go-Getters, you two are my family, and the head-quarters is my home. So you can toss out any ideas that I'll leave you both, got it?" _I was once human, but now I'm a Pokemon._

Meganuim and Charmeleon gave smiles and hugged their friend as best they could. "We'll stay together." Charmeleon said.

"Til the end of time, if we have to." Meganuim whispered. "But as for now, let's not talk about these topics, agreed?" The team nodded. "Well I never told anyone this, but I have a little sister. She's in this Lab we are going to it seems. I can't wait to introduce you to her!"

"Why would she be in a lab?" Charmeleon seemed confused on the fact Meganuim had a little sister.

"You see, Bayleef has a trainer. From what I can tell he saved the world a few times." Meganuim seemed to not believe what she just said. "Although it is known he is a good battler with two dozen strong Pokemon. She tells me she once had a cruch on her..." Meganuim seemed to be forcing her to say the words, either in jealousy or in disbelief.

Charmeleon seemed unphased by the words. "Well I think all bayleef get a crush stage, remember how you were when you were a Bayleef?" Meganuim slapped Charmeleon with a vine whip. "Ouch."

_They really do act like a family._ Wartortle laughed at them both. "You know, even though we're not genetically related, it seems we behave like a family."

"Right," Charmeleon said, "By the way, I know you don't want to be a human and all, but do you have any information that could possibly help us?"

"Yeah, you must know a few things." Meganuim seemed to frown. "I never seen a human city before, and I certainly don't want to go unprepared."

Well, why not?" Wartortle shrugged. "I remember that I used to live in Kanto. Let's see, I think Professor Oak is the main researcher there. Well, that's all I can seem to remember. Maybe I'll remember more later. C'ya, i'll go talk to the Captain." With that he left.

* * *

Wartortle left the Galley and headed for the Captain's quarters. The Poliwrath was staring off into space, looking at the endless distance. Wartortle decided to leave the Captain to himself, until he heard the captain's voice. "You know, it's going to take alot more stealth than that, in order not to disturb me." Wartortle became scared at one of the possible outcomes of this encounter, the Go-Getters will have to bury a coffin. He jumped back into reality when he felt the Captain's hand on his left shoulder. "Relax, lad. I probabbly would have fallen asleep on duty, if you hadn't caught me. So, is there any thing you need?" 

"I need information on the mission." Wartortle said with a sigh.

The Poliwrath laughed. "Sorry, I guess my information last night was a bit vague. Well we are going to Pallet Town to encounter some allies the Porygon2 spies have arranged for us to meet. I never met them, but I do know they're good." He looked at the horizon, noticing what looked to be a small continent. "Prepare to dock!"

The Poliwrath steered the ship closer to an out cropping of rocks. Anhour later , several Poliwhirls dashed on the deck and a long plank appeared. Charmeleon and Meganuim were staring at the wooden object as it made contact to the rocks. Wartortle rushed down to rejoin his friends, as Captain Poliwrath followed behind. "Well lads, this is where we part ways, for now. I'll pick you up after your mission is successful. Oh, and before you go..." As the Captain spoke, several Poliwags pushed a large box with their heads. "Take these." The sailor threw Wartortle's supply kit, which now felt like it was loaded with bricks. "I filled it with some stuff you could you for your journey. Oh and the powers of the scarves, I don't know what they do, so don't ask me."

"Er...Thanks Captain." Wartortle gave a bit of a blush at Pokemon's over friendly assistance. He climbed down the plank to the shore line.

Meganuim lifted the lid open, displaying a huge assortment of medicines; most of which were not natural, but effective. On top of these were three silky black scarves, similar to the ones Team Go-Getters worn on their first mission. She and the other Go-Getters put one on. Under the scarves was a letter telling them on who to meet. "Thank you sir, good bye."She slowly walked down the plank way.

"We won't come back til our mission is complete." Charmeleon laughed. "Good luck to you, sir." he walked down the plank into the ground below.

"Well, mates Pallet is only a few miles away on foot, we didn't get too close because of what the humans react to us. You should be able to reach Pallet by night fall." Poliwrath stated. "Time to cast off!" The Poliwhirls retracted the landing plank and the ship disappeared into the ocean.

* * *

Ash and company were close to reaching Pallet Town, they could already see the roof of Professor Oak's Labratory. The two members of the team were going to make their way into the Kanto competitions of the Battle Frontier and the Kanto Pokemon Contests. Each required diligence and great physical training. Moving at a slow pace, the four travelers knew their trek was going to end when they saw Mimie happily sweeping away at the Ketchum front door. Ash gave the Mr. Mime a wave as the group left, heading for Professor Oak's Lab. Soon, they were in front of the door leading to Ash's mentors. Deciding quickly, they pushed the door bell and the door came open. 

Professor Oak stood by the door greeting them with a smile. "Ash, it's been a long time since you came. I heard you didn't exactly make you way into the finals, but made a good fight."Ash didn't look disapointed and seemed anxious afor another round. Professor Oak examined the others. "And you must be May, I assume? I believe you did well in the Grand Festival."May blushed. "And you Max must be another member of the fan club Tracey started." Max seemed to respon to thw name Tracey. "Ah, Brock are things going well?" Brock gavce a nod. "So, what business do you have to atend to here?" Professor Oak still gave a smile.

"Well, we're here to compete in Kanto, the Battle Frontier and the Kanto Pokemon Contests are what we're going to be in." Ash said with a smile.

Samuel Oak's smile turned to a frown. he seemed to struggle with what he was about to say next. "I'm sorry Ash, but there isn't going to be a Battle Frontier or Pokemon Contest for a while. You see, a Gym leader has been missing and when that happens, the entire region goes into panic and all major gyms and tournaments shut down until he or she is found. You probably never heard because you traveled way too far from any form of media."

Ash and May gave a sigh, know they won't have a chance to compete for a while. Professor Oak, led the group to the back yard, hoping to get their minds of the cancelation.

* * *

Professor Oak's 'backyard' was anything but normal, due to the facts it occupies three times more space than all of Pallet Town and houses more Pokemon with more than count, usually belonging to trainers. Ash, May, Max, and Brock went traveling arround and stopped in a huge clearing dead center in the sanctuary. There they encountered several familiar faces: Misty, Tracy, Gary, and all of Ash's Pokemon. "Ash!" the three humans said. 

"Hey Ash, how have you been?" the former trainer, now researcher said. "I heard the Kanto tournamnts have shut down."

"Yeah, it's bad." Ash said with a sigh.

"I can't believe I'm standing next to the Gary Oak! I heard you resurected an Aerodactyl!" Max commented.

The groups released their Pkemon from their balls and they began many conversations. Pkiachu seemed to be telling older members about what happened since Johto and introducing the new members. Gary was giving Max some information on Pokemon and new inventions, nboth of which were completely technical. May was busy watching Tracey sketch the Pokemon talking to each other. Brock, Ash, and Misty were catching up with old times. Then out of no where, Gary asked Ash to a Pokemon Battle.

"Ash, it's been a while since we battled, so I say we do this for old time's sake!" Gary tossed out a Poke ball and out came an Umbreon.

"Bring it on!" Ash commented. "Ready, Pikachu!"

Pikachu jump off his friend's shoulders and went into battle stance. "Pika!"

"Umbreon, Quick Attack, go!" Umbreon rushed at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Agility and evade!" Pikachu did so. "Now counter attack with Thunder!" Pikachu sent sparks flying through the air as a huge spike of pure electiral energy zapped and knocked out Gary's Umbreon, who aparently has not been practicing or Pikachu just got way to strong since last time.

"Wow!" was all Gary could say.He recalled Umbreon and started walking to the house. The sky was now dark. "It's getting, late we should head home for now. Hopefully the Viridian Gym will find its leader soon."

"C'ya!" They all said to each other as the headed for Ash's house. Ash didn't feel like sleeping, knowing he would not have a chance of going to the Battle Frontier til the leader was found.

* * *

Wartortle was following behind Charmeleon and Meganuim as they soon were at the outskirts of Pallet. The Pokemon was carrying the rescue kit that had saved them on their first mission. It has been years since then and it ws now much easier to carry and move arround with. The dark skys signified it was nightfall and they would have a slim chance of encountering any humans. They snuck past the houses and made their way to Professor Oak's Labratory, only to have it mistaken for Ash's house.

* * *

There you have it, Ash will meet the Go-Getters next chapter


	3. Ash and Team GoGetters

Sorry for the long wait, megasized writer's block. I forced myself to write this. Good news was that playing a Pokemon Game helped clear it

Honestly, this is the best turn out for a Chapter I had yet. Also, I based the information mostly upon the episodes, so the Human/Pokemon world thing rule was not known to me. Third Chapters are always the hardest for me to write. I'm goiing to have to settle for typing 1000 to 2000 words each Chapter, as my short atention span would aloow, until it gets better.

Speech rules:  
"Human"  
_"Pokemon"_

* * *

The Go-Getters planned their way towards the home of one of the greatest Pokemon researchers on the planet. Surprisingly, there were hardly any sercurity systems and the labratory was oddly small, maybe it was some sort of covert building project? Wartortle led his team mates towards the back yard, which was oddly tiny. _Is the Sactuary under reonvations?_ The blue reptile thought. 

Charmeleon found an open window and thought they would have a better chance of knowing what was going on from the inside. He asked Meganuim to use vinewhip to make a rope. He and Wartortle climbed up, not noticing a boy and his Pikachu who had been staring blankly in empty space. The Pokemon duo held Meganuim's vines as she retracted them, causing her to lift he body upward. She arrived with a loud thump, cuasing the now aware trainer and his Pokemon to snap back to reality. One thing was for certain, they were in the wrong house.

_"Uh...sorry."_ Meganuim spoke in her native tongue towards the human, which was hard to communicate through. She tried to move, but she used too much energy during the rope climb.

_"Uh Meganuim, humans can't understand Pokemon language." _Charmeleon said with a hint of fear. He shuddered at the thought of being captured and never seeing his friends once again. He was paralized by such thoughts and couldn't move a muscle.

Wartortle was the only one who seemed ready to fight. "Stand back! I'll go up and deal with him!" Both Meganuim and Charmeleon realized that their friend had used a language that he had not spoke once in four years. Ever.

The trainer and his Pikachu looked back at the trio of Pokemon, with a questioning look, not a capturing one.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu must have been dreaming, they were standing face to face with a trio of Pokemon, who broke into his window. But why they did that was the question. Were they part of Team Rocket? Why were they here? Why are they wearing sarves? Were they stays who had lost their owner? AND most importantly, why did they have a talking Wartortle? "Pikachu, go!" Pikachu jumped from his trainer's bed. "Who are you? Why are you here? And why can you talk?" 

If Wartortle heard his voice right, he was speaking in human a few moments ago. "Um..." He tried to speak as his friends watched carefully for the moment that could decide their fate. "Listen, we are her to find Professor Oak. Something weird is gooing to happen, and and it involves his labratory. We have a message to deliver to him, and _we_ will not be distracted. As to why I can talk to you, I never knew I could." Wartortle said the truth as best he could.

_"Do you honestly expect them to-?" _told a fearful Charmeleon.

The trainer and his Pikachu stared at each other and gave small nods."All right, we believe you." Ash said, much to Charmeleon's relief. "But first, we need to know what is so important."

_"That's right!"_ Said Pikachu, whoknew even though his trainer could not understand his words, Ash knew what he meant.

Meganuim finally recovered and peered into Wartortle's rescue pack, reading the leter telling him who to meet. _"We'll tell you, if your name is on the list." _She said as Wartortle translated for her.

"Ash Ketchum." Being the first to answer the questions.

Meganuim double checked her letter, checking to see if she read and heard right. Things were now awkward, they accidentally landed in the bed room of one of their supposed allies. She knew now things were going to be hard to explain. Hopefully, she wouldn't be the one to explain things, she eyed Wartortle, who almost withdrew into his shell.

The turrtle covered all the major topics that he could explain: where they came from, what rescue teams were, their jobs, and their current mission. But the Go-Getter didn't explain why he knew how to speak human and about his own origins, Ash didn't push on the subject further. Lastly, the former human explain that there were more that needed to help. _"We are also looking for some others called Misty, Tracey, and Brock. Do any of them happen to know you?"_ Meganuim said looking at the paper, while Wartortle translated.

"Pikachu?" Ash called.

_"I'm on it!" _Even though Ash could not understand Pikachu's words, he knew hat they were. The electric mouse nodded, went out the door, and in thirty minutes, brought back every one the mission would require, along with the extras of May and Max. The travelers were all sleepy and drowsy, but the sight of what going on in the room woke them up.

"What is going on?" They all asked.

Wartortle answered by giving his long explanation, again, regaurdless of the two extras. They just stood there, in shock of several things, either a talking Wartortle or the fact the Wartortle said something so outragous. There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke again.

"Where did you say this was happening?"

"What is a De-evolution beam?"

"Why Professor Oak?"

"Not even my psyduck is this crazy!" Misty yelled to the heavens. "But then again, Ash has saved the world hundreds of times. And for once Team Rocket is thinking smart; somethimes to go ahead is to backwards." She seemed rather glad by saying that.

Most of the others just stared as Tracey sketched the story tellers. After some debating, both groups decided to go see Professor Oak in the morning. Almost none of them believed it, but they'll have to find out the truth somehow.

* * *

Cassidy and Butch just unloaded their latest weapon, for their newest mission sent by Team Rocket. They were on the outskirts of Pallet Town and were preparing to use their newly accquired de-evolution beam to weaken Pokemon and capture them. Then once the Evolution beam was manufactured, they would use it to re-evolve them. Their target was the largest Pokemon Sanctuary in all of Kanto, belonging to the estemed professor Oak. "Ready, Botch?" Cassidy asked her partner in crime. 

"The name's Butch! B-U-T-C-H, BUTCH! things are bad enough with everyone else mispronouncing my name, now you're doing it too!" Butch cried out in retaliation. "Sometimes, I think everyone else does it on purpose."

"Well, don't take it out on me!" Cassidy argued. "We're starting the raid in three hours, and we need to this correctly. We better do good, and most certainly hope that certain don't show up."

"Yeah, Ash and his friends seem to have an ability to beat any member of Team Rocket. I mean it, they've beaten almost everyone in Team Rocket atleast once. It's as if there's some sort of law that Team Rocket will fail at anything if Ash is involved in any way!"

"You definately need to stop reading magazines, they'll rot your brain." Cassidy sighed. "Come on, we've got two more hours left." The two Rockets left and began plotting how to begin the raid and what other objects they need to steal. And hoping their worst fears didn't come true.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I finally have some ideas for this chapter. Also I'm just estimating the number of Famous people Ash has met.

* * *

The time was 6:30 PM. Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, and Max were woken up by a crazed Squirtitle who could speak human and his team, saying that Team Rocket created a weapn to reverse a Pokemon's evolution. May and Max just thought this was crazy, but Ash, Brock and Misty knew Team Rocket did something silmilar to this two years earlier. Ash taken the Go-Getters to Professor Oak to determine what is to happen to them. 

Still in Ash's bedroom, Misty tried to explain to Max and May about the red Gyarados incedent in the Lake of Rage, Johto. Team Rocket used their specail technology to accellerate Pokemon evolutions drastically. The result was an incredibly powerful red Gyarados that now resided with Draon Master Lance of the Elite Four. In the end, Team Rocket had to leave and their evolution project has been canceled.

But now Team Rocket is thinking somewhat reverse, but more inteligently. First, weaken the Pokemon by de-evolving it, capture it, then re-evolve it. Doing this, Team Rocket could quickly dominate even the Elite Four of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, if they get a good hit on their Pokemon.

"Does Ash really know all these famous people?" Max asked with the kind of curiousity normally found in a crazed fan. Then again, Max is the type of fan for any one with a high IQ. Misty nodded at the young boy, answering his question. "Wow... I really wish I could have met Ash sooner, I really want to meet them!"

"How many famous people has Ash met before you left?" Asked a now curious May, who was holding Misty's Azuril.

Misty then started counting. "Depends on who you count really. All in all Ash has met atleast forty people who made some sort of accomplishment or prestige. Why, even James is loaded! His dog house was bigger than most shopping malls!"

"You're joking! Team Rocket Member James is rich?"May asked with a hint of curiosity. It's not like most people to abandon a fortune! The two teens took delight in exchanging stories of what has happened, mostly Misty.

Tracey and Brock just sat on the floor, thinking about what the Go-Getters would say to Professor Oak. They were unsure of how things would turn out, hoping they weren't spies from Team Rocket.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Ash, Pikachu, and the Go-Getters were standing face to face with the front door, waiting for the famed researcher to answer the door bell. Then suddenly he did, "Hello, Ash. What brings you here at this hour in the morning and who's Pokemon are these?" The Professor asked. 

"Uh..we were hoping you could help us with them. They claim to know something about Team Rocket's latest plot." Ash told the Professor.

Professor Oak pulled back as he directed the five inside. They moved close to a research table and took seats (or in Meganuim's case, sit on te floor). "Explain to me who you are then."

Meganuim said in Pokemon having Wartortle translate (which surprised him more than anyone else, he had not spoke English in FOUR YEARS!), which Professor Oak didn't seem surprised by. _"Greetings, we are Team Go-Getters. our mission involves the local criminal orginaization, Team Rocket."_

"And I assume your concil elder is a Whiscash?" How Professor Oak knew that was beyond any of them. Charmeleon nodded with some shock, but Ash and Pikachu seemed as confused as they were on the first day of their journey. "Can you please show your badges?" The Go-Getters did so, still not knowing how Professor Oak knew they had them, while Ash and Pikachu just watched. "Well, they can be trusted. I had encounters with Rescue Teams before, and it was a surprise they would send another one though." Ash and Pikachu just nodded now knowing of Professor Oak's hidden agenda.

The Go-Getters just sighed in relief, knowing their task has now become easier. _"You see, Team Rocket created this weapon Called the de-evolution beam. Using it, they can weaken adult Pokemon and reduce them to weaker states. Then, they would capture the weakened foe and later re-evolve or reeducate the Pokemon into serving them."_ Meganuim explained. _"By doing this Team Rocket could capture entire ship loads of Pokemon with little resistance."_

Charmeleon then asked a question. _"Okay ,but how do we prevent ourselves from being captured?"_

_"I wonder that also." _Pikahu asked the Go-Getters also.

"Good question, I'm afraid I might be seperated from my friends and I may never see them again." Wartortle asked.

Ash put his two cents in the jar. "Yeah, wouldn't they be captured or something?"

"The answer is quite simple really." Professor Oak picked up three pokeballs and threw them at the Go-Getters. The lights blinked for several seconds then faded. Professor OAk then picked up the Pokeballs and released the Go-Getters. He then threw them their respected Pokeballs, which they easily caught. "There you have it. Having your own Pokeball protects you from another. Its a failsafe that prevent trainers from stealing each other Pokemon." Everyone stared at him in disbelief. The Go-Getters found srings attached to the balls and tied them around their necks.

_"I never had any mention of this when I was here."_ Pikachu seemed abit resentful of the Professor's secracy.

Samuel Oak just smiled at the rodent, knowing what was knowing what was just said. "Now, now, the answers will come in time, but don't you have a mission to do? Who else is involved?"

"Uh...your assistant Tracey, Misty, Brock, and just because we have to hurry, May and Max." The Go-Getters seemed to want to limit their contact with others as much as possible. "They know about the mission already, but there is still some disbelief."

"I undertand. Ash, please introduce Team Go-Getters with your Pokemon."

* * *

The old man led the group outside to meet with the Pokemon. Ash and Pikachu were relieved that they could alteast trust the Pokemon Rescue Team. The group walked for a few minutes, before they were trampled by a herd of Pokemon, all of whom were Ash's. They all cried in delight as their leader and a particular Pikachu gave smiles. 

But with in the cheering, a Particular Bayleef caught sight of Meganuim. They both cried with excitement and hugged each other with their vine whips. _"Sister!" _They both cried. Ash let the rest of his Pokemon out of their balls, staring at the strang sight before him.

"It seems your Bayleef is the sister of our Meganuim." Wartortle relayed the words to Ash, who looked like he was in an episode of Twilight Zone.

_Okay, this is weird. I meet a strange Meganuim with a talking Wartortle and I find a member of Bayleef's family tree. Okay that was a bad joke." _Ash stought about the even weirder events in his life. _Still not as strange as time-traveling. I still wonder about Sammy. _"This is weird, isn't it Pikachu?" The Pikachu perched atop Ash's head. Pikachu nodded his reply with a short "pika" as Ash let loose his Hoenn League Team. "We should let them introduce each other themselves, shouldn't we, after all Bayleef and Professor Oak trust them." Pikachu nodded again. "We'll be right back, I have to tell the others about this." The two Pallet Town natives left the Pokemon there to introduce each other themselves.

_"I can't believe you're here, big sis, what about your rescue team job?"_ Bayleef asked her older sibling.

Meganuim laughed for a bit. She lifted her voice, _"I had a special mission to go here, along with my team. These are Charmeleon and Wartortle." _She said pointing to her two team mates with her vines.

_"Hello."_ Charmeleon said with more enthusiasm. He seemed the have a Phobia of human for some reason. Was there a word for it? Although, having some protection from stray Pokeballs blocked most of it out.

Wartortle hesitated for a moment, but decided to just get it over with. _"Uh..Hi."_ He said in the native toung of his currrent species. Upon relising this, he clamped his mouth as his team mates stared at him. _How did the Language change happen? I spoke in human when Ash was here, does it have something to do with who I'm talking to? _He shrugged, figuring he would find the answer for new language transistion, eventually.

Bayleef first introduced the Go-Getters and Hoenn Pokemon to Bulbasuar, the Sancuary Protector, Totodile, a reptilian water-type who thinks like a Bellossom, Noctowl, Ash's only 'shiny' Pokemon, Heracross, a Bug who tries to drink out of Bulbasaur's bulb and Cydanquil, a mouse-like Pokemon who breathes fire. A particular snorlax just greated them with a wave before he went back to sleep. The Pokemon talked about their experiances for while, atleast until Ash returned with his human friends and Pikachu, who jumped off of Ash to join his Team mates.

Misty let out Corsola, Gyarados, and Politoed (Psyduck let himself out). May let out Combusken, a female Bulbasaur, and Munchlax. Brock released some of his Pokemon also, but as he let them out an explosion occured.

* * *

Had a badcase of writer's block, getting better though. 


	5. Team Rocket Attacks

A/N: I made mistake, I meant Wartortle, not Squirtle in the last chapter. Also, I'm trying my best to type. I'm using the old Rocket Motto also, it's much better than the new one.

P/S: This fic is coming to a close in a few chapters, and I'm having a hard time on what to write: A Prequel or Sequel. I came out with a really weird plot that would make you wonder if I live in an asylum.

* * *

Chapter 5: Team Rocket Strikes.

* * *

The explosion had no fire, but did fling alot of dirt. The explosion caused a huge cloud of dust to appear, which caused some minor Panic to the Go-Getters. Usually, a cloud of dust such as this was good for sneak attacks and escapes, but those options were shut out when the Go-Getters heard a Female "Prepare for trouble." This caused a momentary stand still when everyone heard the infamous Team Rocket Motto. The smoke cleared and a Ballon with a huge head in the shape of a Meowth appeared overhead. 

A male voice called out, "Make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples with in our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extent our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie." One of the voices identified it self to be a girl with long, red-purple hair and light blue eyes.

"James." The other voice showed it self to be a lavender haired man with green eyes.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Only the Go-Getters stood dumbfounded. If every other Rocket was this informative, this mission was going to be a peice of cake.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right." A Meowth called out. Wartortle just stood there looking at Pokeemone who could speak human

_"Surrender."_ A Wobbuffet said.

_"We're comin' ."_A Chimenco called out.

Ash stepped forward, with Pikachu on his right shoulder. Their faces showed no sign of fear. After a few steps he called out, "Team Rocket! Don't you have something better to do?"

"No," the the three Rockets who could speak in human called out. Jessie continued, "Listen, you better hand over that Pikachu or else."

_"Or else what?" _Pikachu said, whilst preparing for an electric attack. Meowth pulled what appeard to be a rocket launcher and released a large net, which caught every body. Pikachu then released a Thunderbolt attack which shocked those who were in the net.

"Ouch...that hurt." Wartortle said, not noticing another language transition. Charmeleon used his claws to sherd through the fibers and gave a grare towards Team Rocket, who recoiled in fear. If there was anything to know about any Rescue Team (or any one for that matter) with a Charmeleon, never make them angry, if you want to live. Charmeleon inhalded a bit of air and gave a big blow, releasing a huge jet of flames. The flames burned the fabric of the ballon and caused it to pop. TheMeowth head replica colapsed on the ground with its crew members on board.

Using the hole Charmeleon made, everyone escaped and focused their attention towards Team Rocket. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and went into a battle position. Meganuim, Charmeleon, and Wartortle faced the Rockets along side Pikachu. _"Don't you guys ever give up!?"_ Pikachu said with a heavily frustrated voice.

"Let's take 'em down Pikachu!" Ash declared, with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

"Go!" Jessie and James threw two Pokeballs. From James's Pokeball, a green ball with spikes and very long arms came out, which tried to hug him. Jessie's released what looked to be an extremely large snake. Then, out of the blue two more Pokeballs were released, a creature that looked like a shadow appeared with diamond-like eyes and the other released what looked to be a wolf-dog with black few.

Behind the crashed balloon, two more members of Team Rocket showed up. One of them had green hair and what looked to be a weapon strapped to his arm. The other was a girl with blonde hair and gave a glare to Jessie. "We can't let you have all the fun, now can we?" The girl declared.

"It's Cassidy and Botch?" Jessie asked James.

'Botch's' face turned red. "THE NAME IS BUTCH! You were once my partner, now you're saying my name wrong too! Is it substitute "O" for "U" day?" Butch yelled. Ash and Co. stood there hoping that the arguement would take each other out. But with no luck as they got focused back to the battle.

* * *

"Cacnea, use Pinmissile on Wartortle!" James ordered, as Cacnea fired needles at Wartortle. Wartortle jumped back as the needle almost hit him. A few mananged to hit him causing a bit of damage to his shell. Wartortle inhaled some air, then spat out a jet of water, hitting Cacnea and flinging him back. The attack threw the cactus back a few feet, but still left him standing. 

"You won't defeat me that easily!" Warortle said. _Sorry, but I don't think a type advantage will help you._

Cacnea gave a glare. _"I'll show you!"_ James told Cacnea to use Neddle Arm. Cacnea obeyed, running up to Wartortle at a fast speed. Cacnea's left arm gloded with great intensity when doing this.

Warortle chose this moment for a finishing attack. He curled his right arm into a fist and cold air surrrounded him. A visible pale blue aura was held in his fist and he charged towards Cacnea. Wartortle quickly made the first strike and hit Cacnea. Cacnea lost his attack and was flung back towards James in a block of ice. The collision knocked both of them out."Seviper, Poison Tail on Pikachu!" The snake shiltered quickly to Pikachu with its tail glowing purple.

* * *

"Quick Pikachu, use Agility!" Ash comanded. Pikachu moved at a blinding speed. "Now, use Double Team!" Pikachu then created dozens of copied himself, all moving at an incredibly fast speed. This combination confused Seviper greatly. "Attack, use Iron Tail!" _Come on, work. _The real Pikachu jumped in mid air, thenbrought his tail down in an axe like fashion. The tail glowed and turned into hot white steel and hit Seviper in the belly. Seviper screeched in pain and Pikachu stood on the snake's body. 

"Quickly, Seviper, Poison Fang." Jessie ordered. Seviper's fangs became poisonous and lashed out at Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Agility to dodge!" Pikachu did so and caused SEviper to bite itself with Poison Fang. The Bite caused both Jessie and Seviper to sweat drop. "Pihachu, finish it off with Thunder." Pikachu charged himself with dangerous amounts of electricity and sent it towards Seviper and Jessie, knocking them out. PIkachu did a little victory dance and cheered a few "pika"s

* * *

Sableye jumped forward and faced Charmeleon "Sableye, use Fury Swipes on Charmeleon!" Cassidy's Sableye jumped in the air towards Charmeleon, claws extended. Charmeleon, in turn, extended his own claws and gave a slash towards Sableye, knocking him down. The Sableye sprang up and lashed at Charmeleon several times, dealing a decent amount of damage. 

"Sableye, use Fake Out!" Cassidy ordered again. Saybleye quickly rammed into Charmeleon, knocking the fire reptilian back. This caused a breif bit off stunning and prevented Charmeleon to relatiate. "Now hit hi, with Confuse Ray." Sableye caused a flash of light that his Charmeleon.

_What? Is? Going? On? _Charmeleon though as he stared at three Sableyes. The Confuse Ray caused him to go dizzy and he was tripping on himself. _Gotta get back in control!_ Charmeleon though as he tried to regain focus. He felt several scratching take place on his skin, despite his confusion. He then felt a punch towards his head, sending him back flying. That caused the confusion to get canceled out and Charmeleon inhaled a bit. He blew a huge jet of fire that rammed into Sableye, who was pushed back to Cassidy. _Nobody messes with my head and gets away with it!. _Around him was a great burn mark in the shape of a fire-pronged-star

* * *

"Mightyena, Shadow Ball on that Meganuim!" Butch ordered. Mightyena inhaled some air and shot out several orbs of darkness. They hit Meganuim causing her to fly backwards. Meganuim turned her gaze towards to Mightyena, her eyes light up with a bright-yellowish glow. Butch and Mightyenafelt the air around thembecome become cold and turned their attention toward the sky. The sun shone brightly and the area felt increasingly hot and dry. "Sunny Day? Butch gasped. 

_"You should focus your attention on the battle, where it is needed most." _Meganuim said, despite the fact he could not understand her. Butch did hear her and spotted the plant/dinosaur Pokemon's body shine with a white hot intensity. A moment later, Meganuim released a bright -whiteyellowish beam of light towards Mightyena.

_"She's unsing Solar Beam on us!" _Mightyena barked.

"Mightyena, Shadow Ball again." Butch ordered, causing his partner Pokemon to fire more shadow-like balls of energy. The Soral Beam and the Shadow Ball attacked conected, causing an a struggle to see who could last the longest. Sunny Day effect gave an energy boost to Meganuim and increased her strength. The Solar Beam attack was now starting to overpower Shadow Ball. The light energy attack then made its way to Mightyena and flung him back towards Butch, kocking them out, along with the other members of Team Rocket.

* * *

A moment of silence passed as everyone looked at the rockets. They were out for a few minutes, but recovered quickly and stood up. _These guys sure have alot of endurance. Did they learn it for the old GSC TM? Or is it some secret know body knows. _Wartortle thought this. He learned his Ice Punch from an old TM he found a long time ago, since then it has been his attack of choice. "I wonder what that weapon on Butch's arm is." 

"_"I don't know, but something tells me I don't want to find out."_ Charmeleon said. with a hint of fear in his voice. Normally, a Charmeleon would act savage and ruthless, but this one seemed to think like he was still a Charmander.

Butch raised his left arm with a cannon strapped to it and pointed it at Pikachu, if it was another net he weapon just Iron Tail his way out. Pikachu noticed Butch press a button on the cannon and a red beam of light hit Pikachu. When the light stopped shining, Ash found, where Pikachu used to be, a small, unconscious Pichu. " I really hated that rat." Butch declared before fainting.

"Pikachu, or Pichu, or uh... are you all right?" Ash asked his de-evolved friend, while everyone else stared at them. Team Rocket took this moment of distraction to make their escape, not wanting to take the high road. They headed North and were not seen from.

"Is he going to be all right?" Misty asked. She looked Pichu who seemed much smaller than in his Pikachu form. Admittedly, if this had not been a serious situation and she didn't have Azurill in her arms, she would have hugged Pichu to death.

May and Max looked weirded out by the fact that the 'de-evolution beam' did exist. _But, if there is a devolution beam, shouldn't there be an evolution beam? _"Hey Ash, don't you think we should find where Team Rocket made this weapon and why did they make it?" Max asked.

"That's right, they might have developed something to reverse this." Brock inquired.

"Okay, but where do we go?" May asked.

Charmeleon gave a smug grin, the Go-Getters smiled aswell. _"They made an escape, so they should be going back to the factory they made this weapon in." _Charmeleon said, with Wartortle translating for him. _"They are heading North, I can smell them a mile away."_

"I think I know where they're going," Ash said. "Viridian Gym. I battled the Rockets there for a Gym Badge before, I think they have some kind of lab underground."

Ash took some of his primary stage Pokemon with him, trying to avoid the his team from being Affected by the De-evolution beam. His team consisted of Pichu, Torkoal, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. He, his travelers, and Team Go-Getters made their way out of Pallet.


	6. Raid

I'm getting better, but for some reason, my Author Alert things are malfunctioning.

FYI, Pikachu was the only one of Ash's Pokemon that seemed to be easy to work with. Please note, that there is an OC here, one who is one of the main villians of the plot. Also there is a particular Team of Bad guys from another video game in the Pokemon world in here, guess who it is. I made up some new attacks too.

* * *

Pikachu woke up after being zapped by a strange beam of some sort. He noticed he was being carried by Ash and that he seemed alot bigger than usual, but that did not concern him. He caught a blurry glimpse of Team Go-Getters along with Misty, Brock, Max, and May. They all seemd to be on a trek of some sort. _Where are we heading? _Pikachu noticed that they were traveling through the grass feilds to Viridian City. _Did Ash find a new Gym challenge to attend to?_

His train of though was cut short when Max stared at him from where Ash held him. "Hey Ash, Pichu is awake!" The young boy called.

_Pichu? What does Max mean by Pichu? I'm a Pikachu, aren't I? _Pikachu tapped his trainer, trying to gain his attention.

Ash did notice his first Pokemon stir about. "Uh...Pikachu, you're awake." There was some fear in Ash's voice, sounding as if he didn't know what to call Pikachu. "Uh...listen there's something you should see..." Ash found a mirror in his back pack and showed in infront of Pikachu's face.

Pikachu looked in the mirror to see not a Pikachu, but a Pichu. "Pichu!" He tried to say the calling of the older version of his current speices, but to no avail. _This isn't happening! Am I really a Pichu? _He tried blinking to see if his eyes were decieving him, but no luck. He really was a Pichu!

Wartortle told Pichu, "Incase you want to know where we're going, we're trying to find a way to reverse this." These words gave Pichu some releif. "If this goes well, you may be back to your old self in no time." Pichu hopped up his trainer's shoulder and sat on Ash's head, a habbit he shown when he was a Pikachu. The group walked ever closer to Viridian City, where hopefully, a Team Rocket base is hidden in.

* * *

The groups arrived at the city with little difficulties and steadily paced their way towards the Viridian City Gym. Ash, Misty, Pichu, and Brock stood at the old building, remembering that they once destroyed it. Max and May just stood there as they muttered some references to the past. Charmeleon led them towards the front door, still following the scent of their earilier attack. He reached to the door and turned the knob to find it was unlocked. For a supposed base, wouldn't they need to have better security? Did the Rockets forget to unlock the door? 

Meganuim led the group inside, noting that the vast Gym was dark and had a cold air in it, which made them made them shiver. Ash had to hug Pichu to keep him war, while Misty did the same for her Azurill. The staduim looked exactly as it did when Ash entered it the first time, but it was even more dark now that it was then and the tall platform he used in his Gym battle seemed a bit different. "Boy, this place is cold!" Ash said. His partner gave a short "Pi" in agreement.

_"Yeah, reminds me those ice caves we've been to." _Charmeleon said with a laugh. _"No seriously, this place is that cold!" _

_"I can almost feel the dew on my petals turning into frost."_ Meganuim complained.

"Quit yer complainin' the sooner we get out of her the better." Wartortle told.

"As soon as this is done, I'm buying the thinkest jactet I can find." May commented. Misty seemed to agree.

Brock noticing their little group found that a certain intellectual fanboy was missing. He decided to make his observation know with the question, "Where's Max?"

"Over here! I found something." Called an excited Max, standing next one of the tall platforms. He seemed to be standing next to a lever. When the others came closer to him he announced. "I think this is what we're looking for." He said pointing to the lever. He pulled it down and something strange occured. The platform next to him split in half and pulled it self apart into even formations, like a two-peice puzzle. Where the platform once stood, there were to sets of winding, metal stair cases, one to the left, the other to the right. "Wow!"

"I guess I'll take the left, that dirrection has served me well on nunerous occasions." Wartortle declared, stepping forward into the left stair case.

Charmeleon gavea laugh. _"Well, I'm going that way aswell. After all, you said we were like a family, I guess I'm big bro. How bout you, Meganuim?" _He climbed down the stairs after his friend.

_"I'll go follow, on the right. It's best if we split up for now, we might need to." _She said as she paced down the right stair case.

"Left for us, Pichu. I want to learn more about our 'translator'." Ash said, with a "Pi" for a reply. The pair decended following Wartortle and Charmeleon.

"I'm comming to." Misty said as she followed Ash. Max, May, and Brock went down with Meganuim, hoping they would see the light of day again.

* * *

Down in the left stair case, Wrtortle, Charmeleon, Ash, Pichu (who was Pikachu before), Misty, Azurill were heading down the stair case. It seemed there was no end to the steps, so Ash decided to pop a few questions to pass the time. "Hey Wartortle, where did you learn how to speak 'human'?" 

This question disturbed Wartortle for a few moments, but he did his best to keep cool. Which was a bad effort. "Uh...I...uh...read it in a book..."

"Then how did you learn to read?" Ash questioned Wartortle again.

Misty listened to Ash's question and wondered them aswell. "I think I remember you telling us there were no humans on your island, am I correct?" Charmeleon hoped that the others would not know of the Go-Getter's secret. If they found out what that Wartortle was once human, who knows what they would do.

Wartortle tried his best to make up a lie, but his conscious forbid him. In the end, he decided to tell the truth, hoping the humans would understand. "Alright, I'll tell you." Wartortle took a deep breath. "Four years ago, I remember I was once a human and lived in Kanto by myself, but I don't remember my own name. But one day, I woke up as a Squirtle and joined a rescue team. After a while, I decided it is best if I stayed as Pokemon.

"Then when we received this mission, I felt both fear and curiousity about seeing humans. I wanted to learn about my self, but I was afriad of being seperated from my friends and never seeing them again. And as for my ability to speak human, I guess it's just a remenant of my former life. I also learned my language changes depending on who I'm talking to." Wartortle sighed. "Please, don't tell any one. The Pokemon where I come from all say I'm crazy because of it."

Ash laughed for a bit, but he managed to settle down. "Don't worry, I won't tell. If it makes you feel better, I was once accidentally turned into a Pikachu by a witch. It was supposed to be a spell to make huamns understand Pokemon, but there were missing ingredients." Ash moved down a few steps and disappeared in the darkness.

"The spell wore off eventually, since it was never meant to be premanent in the first place." Misty told the two of Team Go-Getters, as she followed the only human companion with her at the moment.

Charmeleon sighed. _"Well, that was crazy. Who knew there was someone else who knew what it feels like being turned into a Pokemon? I wonder what's the difference in the changes. I guess I'll never know, atleast unless someone turns me into a human, but the odds of the happening are slim."_

"I guess I'll have to confess to everyone else, too." Wartortle muttered. "If they believe Ash, they'll believe me."

They wandered down for a while, before the ground leveled and they found themselves in a vast room. There were monitors and the floor was made of chrome. The room had a sci-fi feel to it. A huge, steel door was to the right._"We should go through here."_ Charmeleon said as he led the others closer through the door.

Just as he reached for it, a woman jumped down from at ceiling. She wore white armor and had helmet that only showed her mouth. "You shall not pass." She delcared.

"Who the heck are you?" Ash angrily asked.

"I am an agent of Cipher, the organization of Shadow Pokemon. Our sciences gave us the power to seal the hearts of Pokemon, turning them into fighting machines." the woman replied.

"What? That's insane." Wartortle said to the agent. "Let us pass, we have to do something."

"A talking Pokemon? Well, if you want to get by me you have to defeat me." She declared.

"We accept your challenge." Misty spoke out. "Wartortle, can you follow my command for a while?"

Wartortle laughed. "I guess I can. I've always wondered about what it felt like to follow a trainer, I guess I can find out now. Charmeleon, you follow can you follow Ash?" Charmeleon nodded his head, atleast he wasn't forced to battle against his will.

* * *

Max, May, Brock, and Meganuim moved down the stairs as quickly as they could, not wanting to stop and talk or having nothing to talk about. They quickly reached the bottom floor, reaching what looked to be a large labratory. "This must be the labratory, I wonder if the de-evolution beam is around here some where." 

"I hope you're right. I wonder what Pika..uh..Pichu feels right now." May said, not noticing Max was missing.

From behind them a voice called out, "You are correct, this is the room where the de-evolution beam is kept." They turned to see an old man in a lab suit. "Allow me to introduce my self I am..."

"Doctor Namba. By the preversion of nature, I should have known it was you. After all, you once tried to capture Lugia." Commented Brock.

_What? Brock knows this guy? I guess I know why we were sent to Ash, he and everyone he knows has been a thorn in Team Rocket's side. _Mused Meganuim.

"Ah, so Brock we meet again. Your friend Ash has spoiled my fun last time, but this time we shall be victorious." said Namba as he took out two Pokeballs and called out a Houndoom and a Skarmory, but there was comething different about them. "Let battle begin."

Meganuim nudged May on her cheeks. "Huh, you need something Meganuim?" The plant Pokemon pointed to the battle. "You need me to help you battle?" The plant/dinosaur nodded.

"Come out Fortress!" Brock called as he released the bug/steel pokemon. Its armor was pink, but it's nearly indestructable.

* * *

"Go Wartortle." Misty said as Wartortle stepped forward. 

"Charmeleon, you too." Ash told his temporary partner in battle.

"Armaldo, Kabutops, go!" the Cipher agent said as she released two rare fossil Pokemon. Ash felt there was something wrong with them, as if they weren't ordinary Pokemon. "Kabutops, charge up for Shadow Blizt at Charmeleon. Armadlo, Shadow Down on both of them, then use Shadow End on Wartortle." Armadlo glowed purplish for a bit before releasing some sort of hazy, purple spray at Wartortle and Charmeleon, who seemed a bit weakened by the attack. This scared Pichu, Wartortle, and Ash alot, these new moves seemed really dangerous. "Now attack!" Kabutop's eyes seemed to glow a soul-less red as its scythe-like arms glowed with purple electricity. The same happened to Armaldo, but instead its entire body was infused with dark-energy.

Kabutops charged at Charmeleon, with its eyes with a red glow in it. Ash could have sworn the air was as cold as Winter, when Kabutops prepared to slash at Charmelon with its darkness empowered scythe-arms. "Charmeleon, use Metal Claw to parry the attack." Ash ordered. Charmeleon listened and extended his now metalic claws. Kabutops attemped a horizantal lunge, but Charmeleon stood firm and blocked the attack, using his claws like swords.

Armaldo then charged at Wartortle, at an incredible speed that would be hard to dodge. Misty just knew there was something evil with in the Pokemon. "Wartortle, use Withdraw." Misty commanded, knowing the skills and abilities of water-types the best. Wartortle with drew into his armored shell and braced for the attack, Armaldo charged at the defending turtle and the shell went across the room with great force.

Kabutops then prepared making a vertical slice. "Get out of the way and parry." Ash sent another dirrection. Charmeleon jumped out of the way and let the Scythe to hit the floor. It made a cut in the floor and lay there stuck. Charmeleon used this to his advantage and lunged at Kabutops with a Metal Claw attack. The hit released Kabutops, but sent it flying.

"Now Wartortle, use Rapid Spin to counter attack." Misty ordered the still Wtihdrawn, in a spinning shell Wartortle. This form of counter attack was easy for Wartortle to accomplish, especially with four years of experiance. Wartortle controlled his center of gravy with in his shell and made a U-turn to Armaldo, like a bommerang. The collusion sent Armaldo flying towards Kabutops. The result, a mid-air collusion.

"Now finish this, Fire Blast!" Ash told Charmeleon to use the most powerful fire-type attacks known to his existance.

"Wartortle, Hydro Pump, while it's down!" Misty suggested Fire Blast's water-type version to soak up the fossil Pokemon.

From his mouth, Wartortle created a huge jet of water that surged at Kabutops and Armaldo. At the same time, Charmeleon's white hot jet of flames burned throught the air and singed the antagonists, making a star sharped burn. This left Charmeleon and Wartortle extremely exhausted and panting, but still able to fight. Kabutops and Armaldo fainted and were recalled into their Pokeballs. "You may have won now, but when we meet again, I will have my revenge. Beyond this door is a Cipher Admin, you will have no chance of taking him out. Challenge him if you dare." The Cipher agent explained, with a vioce of pure venom. Then in the blink on an eye, she vanished.

"I wonder if this 'Admin' is behind this door." Ash said as he walked up towards the door the Cipher Agent was blocking.

Charmeleon walked up towards him. _"Well, there's only one way to find out." _He said with a smile. Charmeleon used Metal Claw to rip apart the metal. The four heroes walking inside.

* * *

Meganuim and Fortress stared down Skarmoy and Houndoom, knowing that they had major type disadvantages towards them. "Skarmory, Shadow Sky. Houndoom, Shadow End." The very shadows of the room seemed to be concentrating on these two Pokemon, as if they controlled the very essence of darkness itself. Skarmory's eyes glowed red before it fired a bolt of dark energy to the top of the room. The result was there was a miniature down pour of purple rain with in an underground room. Then, Houndoom made a quick charge at Meganuim with its eyes beaming red. 

Meganuim was hit hard by Houndoom, but still managed to stand. The downpour of rain seemed to strengthen the opponent's attacks, at the same time sapping the strength of any Pokemon that does not know shadow moves. "Man, for a non-trainer, Dr. Mamba is sure tough. I don't remember reading about anything related to these attacks, but we'll win if try our hardest." Brock gave these words of encouragement. "We have to do our best! May, Meganuim, Fortess we have to do this."

_"I'm alright." _Meganuim said, with a few hints of cringing. The dark rain did not help for recovery.

_"Woah, that's gotta hurt, I'm glad I have an iron shell." _

"Houndoom, Shadow End another time. Skarmory, Shadow Rush." The Shadow Houndoom came to Meganuim again with an incredible speed and rammed into the dinosaur. Skarmory made its way towards Fortress and used its razor sharp talons to hook on to the holes in its shell. Skarmory then began pecking at Fortess with its beak glowing purple with dark energy. "Don't let up!"

"Fortress, use Bide." Fortress seemed to lock on to Skarmory as iit pecked through him. THe dark rain worsened Fortress's healthh aswell.

"Meganuim, counter it with your Double-Edge." May ordered. Meganuim began charging towards Houndoom with her large body and gave Houndoom a good ram. Despite being empowered by artificially closing the heart, Houndoom was no match for a a body slam from a Meganuim. Mainly because Meganuim still had more physical attack and defense and because had a much heavier body composition. (I checked, Meganuim weighs atleast 2.5 times more than Houndoom)

Fortress was still being pecked on by Skarmory while the dark rain sapped his strength. After a while fortress was worried he would befeated before his attack was successful. Then he smiled, _"I'm ready."_ he said to himself.

Brock knew that Fortress was done charging and smiled himself. "Fortress, unleash that energy!" He commanded.

"Skarmory, get out of there." Dr. Mamba ordered. "No, it's not listening to me." Skarmory refused to to obey any orders of Dr. Mamba as if he wasn't there. Fortress then unleashed the energy stored up with bide through a tackle. The hit heavily injurred Skarmory and forced it off of Fortress. The dark rain still continued to sap the strengh of Meganuim and Fortress, but they still kept on fighting. Skarmory and Houndoom stood side by side still itching for a fight. "They tire, both of you finish them with your Shadow Rush!" Both Shadow Pokemon came rushing towards their opponents with blinding speed.

"They're just too strong." Brock commented. "Fortress, we might as well lose. Atleast they won't win." Fortress and Meganuim seemed to know what was going on through Brock's mind. May just stood there confused, but in a flash she knew what the plan was. Suicide. "Fortress, Selfdestruct!"

"Meganuim Protect!" May ordered Meganuim. The Pokemon created a green blast barrier sheilding Brock and May. Fortress smiled for a bit before a flash of light engulfed him and the opponent's Pokemon. The only Pokemon left standing was Meganuim, as all the others fainted, via Selfdestruct.

Brock smiled at the sight of Fortress's face. "I swear, you are the only Pokemon that explodes for fun." He recalled the Steel-Bug type. "Now, where were we?" He turned his attention to Dr. Mamba.

"Ha, just because you won, doesn't mean I'll tell you anything about the 'de-evolution beam'. So, good bye." He explained. In the blink of an eye he was gone, along with his Pokemon.

"Not that it matters any way." May, Meganuim, and Brock turned train attention to Max who seemed to have disapeared and reapeared. He was holding a note book and a disc case that neither of the others have seen before. " While you guys were battling, I swiped the information regaurding the de-evolution beam, so I guess this means mission complete."

_"I guess it's time we head home." _Meganuim said with a slight frown, she only just seen her sister and now she had to leave.

* * *

Misty, Ash, Pichu, Wartortle, and Charmeleon made their way into a vast room full of more curcuitry that the previous one. Standing before them was a man who was dressed in a stange, yellow robe with yellow hair and sunglasses. "Greetings, I am Isaac, an Admin of Cipher and Ambassador to Team Rocket. I would battle you if I had my Pokemon with me, but I do not."

Our heroes stood there looking at this man. "Why are you working with Team Rocket?" Ask demanded.

Isaac laughed, "Both our teams are trying to take over the world, but we are both lacking. Team Rocket has numbers, but Cipher has Shadow Pokemon Technology. And we are having trouble in our home front."

"What?" Misty asked.

"Shadow Pokemon are creatures that had their hearts sealed up. And some kid has been inturupting production of XD001, so we needed more help. Team Rocket was the most favorable of all the other teams, along with greater experiance. That's all I can say for now, but next time we shall fight." Isaac pulled a lever and the room turned to light.

* * *

Ash, Pichu, Misty, Charmeleon, and Wartortle found themselves in the main gym room and heard foot steps coming towards them. From the stair case, Meganuim, Max, and Brock were climbing up with a notebook and a disc case.

"Hey guys, we found the stuff on the de-evolution beam." Max said

_"Good, then I can become a Pikachu soon!" _Pichu said.

"We better head back to the lab." Misty said, as they made a trek back to Professor Oak's labratory.


	7. Epilouge

A/N: This is the final Chapter for this fic, I will either write a sequal or a prequal. I'm leaning in favor of the sequel.

* * *

The Go-Getters, Ash, Pichu, Misty, Brock, May, and Max finally reached Professsor Oak's Pokemon Sanctuary, where they were waiting for Max to re-evolve Pichu back into Pikachu. Max rummaged through his back pack, looking for something. He eventually found a blue candy bar and handed it to Pichu. 

"Rare Candy?" Wartortle said. "That stuff is rare, but it tastes pretty good." Wartortle tasted rare candy when he was still a Squirtle. It was a bit very sweet, but sour at the same time.

Max smiled and adjusted his eye glasses just a bit. "I read that it's the antidote for the de-evolution beam's effects. The special nutrients and vitamins in rare candy null the radiation produced by the weapon, thus canceling the de-evolution beams effects." Max explained. Although no one seemed to understand him and sweat dropped. Just how smart can a kid get? "Well go on Pichu, so you can be a Pikachu again."

_"Right!" _The former and soon to be Pikachu responded. Pichu unwrapped the candy wrapper and nibbled at the sweet, for Pokemon candy. As soon as he took the last bite, he felt energy and light coursing through his body. He felt that his appendages and other body parts were getting bigger and longer. The bright light consumed him and once it was gone, he was a Pikachu again! "PIKACHU!" Pikachu sent off bolt of electricity to celebrate his transformation.

"Hey Pikachu, good to see you back to normal." Ash told his starter as he gave him a hug.

Pikachu seemed to giggle. _"Ash, since when have we ever been normal?"_

Ash, knowing every word a Pikachu could ever say, understood even with out Wartortle as a translator. "You know what I mean."

"Well, what should we do now? The Gyms and Contests are still closed!" May told her group, not noticing three particular Pokemon were missing.

"We'll decide that later." Brock told her. "But look on the bright side, more practice time. Oh and if you guys need me, I'll be cooking at the Ketchum residense."

"Right, Combusken, Bulbasaur, Munchlax, time for some extra training. Drew won't know what hit him!" May released her Pokemon and began thinking of new moves and combinations.

"I'll take these to the Professor." Max lifted the disc case from the raid earlier and headed to Professor Oak's Labratory.

Misty was the first to notice there were people missing. "Hey Ash, the Go-Getters, they're gone." She said as she pulled on Ash's shoulder. "We should say to them thanks before they go.

"You're right Mist." Ash said, then told her in a low voice. "I still can't believe Wartortle was once human. Maybe we should help him find out about himsself. Pikachu, can you track 'em?"

_"Of course I can. Haven't you always wondered how is it I can find you ketchup stash?" _Pikachu told his trainer, who just seemed slightly disturbed. _"The headed south." _Ash, Pikachu, and Misty decided it would be best if they gone with out the others, since they were the only ones who knew about Wartortle's former life. They followed the electrical mouse towards the shore line, seeing what looked like a ship run by Pokemon in the distance.

* * *

The Go-Getters stared blankly as they saw the ship come from the horizon. Captain Poliwrath must have been informed by the Porygon2's about the mission completion and rushed quickly to pick up the Go-Getters. Even though they were a Pokemon Rescue Team and had to reutrn to home base, they wanted to stay and explore. Meganuim wanted to stay or have better contact with her sister and help any one who needs it. Wartortle wanted to find out about himself and his human life. And Charmeleon, even though afraid of some trainers, was fascinated by them. 

_"Well this is it guys."_ Wartortle commented._ "We may never come back."_

Meganuims sobbed a bit. _"I'll miss my sister."_

_"Cheer up guys, it doesn't matter where we go, as long as we have each other. We're like a family, you said that Wartortle, when we started this mission."_ Charmeleon told his friends. Then he nodded his head. _"No we're not like a family, we are a family. We're borthers and sisters, and we act like it too."_A chamrleon showing signs of intelligence is a rare moment, normally they're savage and wrathful.

"Yeah I guess so...Huh?" Wartortle relised that his language changes is there is a human near by, so that means there were humans near by. _Wait, this means there are humans near by._He turned his gaze behind him and saw two faces that knew of his secret. "Ash? Misty? Pikachu?"

_"That's us."_ Pikachu said to the Go-Getters

Ash gave Wartortle a pat on the back. "We're here to thank you. So thank you!"

"And if we find anything about your human life, we'll tell you." Misty said.

Wartortle smiled knowing that he had human friends, something he was sure he never had. But smiles turned to frowns. "We're going to soon, even though we don't want to. I want to find out about myself, Meganuim wants to have better contact with her sis, and Charmeleon, believe it or not, wants to become some humanologist.Well, good bye." Knowing the chances of meeting again were slim, each of them wished they could meet again.

The humans left and soon the ship came. Captain Poliwrath came down from his ship to meet with the Go-Getters."I trust the mission was successful?" The Go-getters nodded. "Good are you all ready for another mission?" 

"Another mission, this fast? Where is it?" Meganuim asked.

"Here. This mission won't be any other, for you see, you are going to be assigned to be with Ash Ketchum and his companions. We felt it best for you to permanently keep a close eye on him. Besides, I think friends need to stick together, don't you?" The Go-Getters nodded, happily knowing they could stay here for a while longer. "Good." Poliwrath then pulled out a device that looked similar to a Pokedex, only silvery. He threw it to Wartortle, who caught it with ease. "It's called a PDA, an import from Orre. I'll be sending you information and missions that you can accomplish while here. Good bye." He turned towards his ship and began steering it out into the deep sea. An hour later, it was no long seen on the horizon.

* * *

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu made their way into the Ketchum residence for a good night's sleep. The events on this day were hectic and need some time to clear out. Brock was htting on every pretty girl he sees, Max was going through every book he could find, and Max was thinking on new ways to train. Ash, Pikachu, and Misty were still wondering about Wartortle and the other Go-Getters.

Ash just sighed thinking about the time he was turned into a Pikachu. He almost though he would never return to normal and then wondered if he never changed back if he would forget even his own name like Wartortle did. Ash then remembered Wartortle actually wanted to stay this way. _I guess that's the life he wants to live._ Just then the bell rang. "Who could be would ring our door bell at this late hour? Coming Misty?" He called to one of his first traveling companions.

"Coming Ash." Misty told him. The pair made their way to the front door and opened it. Standing before them were the Go-Getters, with smiles plastered on their faces.

"You didn't think you could get rid of us that easily?" Wartortle told them. "Well, I guess we'll be traveling together. We've got orders and 'we' accept them." He said with a laugh. Ash and Misty laughed at the news.

* * *

**THE END, FOR NOW...**


End file.
